Hagamos algo divertido, Rei-chan Free! One-shot
by Dota2
Summary: Nagisa tenía problemas con calculo y quien mejor para ayudarle con las ciencias exactas que el siempre perfecto y compuesto Rei. LEMON 16


.-Rei-chan, las derivadas son horribles.-se quejó dejando caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio. Ese día por la mañana le había pedido a Rei que le ayudara con su tarea de calculo, era realmente malo con las ciencias exactas, a diferencia de él, el peliazul era diestro con todo aquello que parecía en otro idioma.

-No son tan complicadas, solo tienes que usar las formulas de derivación rápida y el proceso será simple. Recuerda que la derivada de una constante es cero.-dijo mientras observaba los apuntes de su cuaderno.

-Todo suena tan fácil cuando lo dices tu, pero cuando estoy en medio de una prueba es una pesadilla.-Se impulsó y comenzó a girar en la silla.

-Solo tienes que practicar lo suficiente y verás como será más fácil hacerlas por ti solo, aunque sea en medio de una prueba.-dijo acomodando sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

Su silla fue desacelerando y poco a poco se detuvo, mientras daba vueltas lentas miraba a Rei y se preguntaba de donde sacaba tanta serenidad. Rei era del tipo que sonreía ocasionalmente pero su personalidad era reservada, cuando se molestaba de verdad era una delicia verlo, su rostro avergonzado, rojo hasta las orejas. Rió con solo recordar las veces que le regalaba esa maravillosa vista.  
Había visto casi todas sus facetas, desde el metódico, el determinado, hasta el adorablemente avergonzado Rei, pero había una que nunca había visto y que mataría por ver: Rei excitado. Sentía curiosidad por como se vería su cara mientras sus instintos tomaban partido de su cuerpo, cuando estaba a punto de culminar, como reaccionaba, si gemía o no, si su cuerpo entero temblaba y se rendía al placentero acto.

Tenía curiosidad por como actuaria Rei durante el sexo.

Siendo una persona tan inteligente, naturalmente sabría todo lo científicamente relacionado con el sexo pero hay cosas que solo se saben haciéndolas y Rei no era muy experimental.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente calculo por hoy.-dijo cerrando su libreta, Rei lo miró confundido.-Estoy aburrido.

Normalmente uno puede pensar que cuando una persona esta aburrida, al estar en casa de un amigo jugarían videojuegos y comerían pockys para matar el aburrimiento. Eso haría una persona normal pero Nagisa utilizaba otros métodos para vencer el aburrimiento.  
Rei comenzó a ordenar el escritorio y a guardar los libros de calculo que había ocupado para ayudar a Nagisa en la repisa. De pronto, sintió su penetrante mirada calar en su espalda, sintió como lo recorría con aquellos destellantes ojos, la pesadez de su presencia, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su mirada fija en él, la silla ya no se movía, sus ojos siempre alegres ahora denotaban la verdadera naturaleza de sus pensamientos. Rei dejó de mirarlo enseguida y con el rostro acalorado continuo haciendo lo suyo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la silla rechinar, y sintió como Nagisa se acercaba a él.

-Hagamos algo divertido, Rei chan.-dijo mientras deslizaba por la linea de su espina la punta de un lápiz. Se estremeció al sentir el fino objeto rozar esa zona erógena tan particular.

-P-podemos salir a espabilar un rato, si ya te enfadaste de estudiar.-Dijo intentando salirse por la tangente, sin éxito. Nagisa tiernamente se levanto sobre la punta de sus pies y susurró a su oído.-Yo quiero jugar contigo.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, no sabía con certeza si era por el aliento cálido del rubio o por las palabras que susurró. Pero los vellos de su espalda resintieron el cambio de temperatura. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Se sintió como quinceañera nerviosa. Su mente rechazo totalmente esa absurda referencia con su actual situación, así que se armó de valor y le gritó.

-¿Que demonios crees que estas diciendo?

- No te exaltes, Rei~chan.

-Deja de decir tonterías, si no me necesitas para nada más, me retiro.-Dijo acomodando sus lentes. Tomó la perilla de la puerta pero la mano del rubio detuvo la puerta.

-Espera...-dijo colocando su mano sobre la suya. Rei sintió su temperatura elevarse, se giró para encarar con evidente molestia a Nagisa.

-¡No juegues conmigo, Nagisa!-En cuanto lo encaró su boca fue tomada por los delgados labios de Nagisa. El pequeño rubio estaba sobre la punta de sus pies mientras sostenía por el cuello de la camisa a Rei. Era un beso fugaz, llenó de emoción. Cargado de tantos sentimientos como le era posible profesarle en un beso, tanto tiempo deseando tomar sus labios y ahora lo hacía sin reparo.

Rei lo sostenía de los hombros tratando de separarlo, sin querer realmente. La escurridiza lengua de Nagisa lamió sus labios causando un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, Reí dejó salir un suspiro y el rubio aprovecho para introducir su lengua. La boca de Rei era inesperadamente sensible, Nagisa acariciaba el interior con suma delicadeza, la punta rozaba todo a su paso, mientras sus labios se mantenían pegados a los ajenos.  
Mientras Rei estaba en blanco, era extraña la sensación de un beso pero en especial, la de ESE beso. Había besado un par de labios antes pero nunca le habían besado con tanta intensidad. Nagisa estaba absorbiendo su cordura al igual que a su lengua. Ni siquiera pensó en el desagradable intercambio de saliva que estaba realizando con su compañero, se sentía muy bien. Nagisa sabía lo que hacía y era muy bueno haciéndolo.

Nagisa lo libero un poco dejándolo tomar aire y de nuevo, de nuevo unió sus labios haciendo movimientos mucho más rudos, tomó el labios inferior de Rei y lo mordió atrayendolo hacia él. Un quejido salió de su boca y la sonrisa de Nagisa se extendió por su rostro. Sus manos abandonaron su cuello deslizandose por su torso acariciando deliciosamente sus costados. Rei suspiraba mientras sentía el tacto gentil pero firme del rubio, lamió su labio herido por la mordida y continuó repartiendo besos alrededor de su boca. Sus manos rodearon su cintura y Rei poco a poco comenzó a cobrar consciencia de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Espera... Na-nagisa...-Desvió su mirada apenado y el rubio aprovecho para besar su cuello, succionando con delicadeza la blanca piel de su cuello. La sensación de su lengua sobre su piel lo trajo de vuelta.

-No, espera.-dijo apartándolo bruscamente, lo sostenía de los hombros. No se atrevía a mirarlo fijamente. Se cubrió los labios con el dorso de su mano, mientras alejaba a Nagisa con la otra. El rubio lo miraba intensamente, con ganas de continuar pero necesitaba que Rei se lo permitiera.

Nagisa llevó su mano hasta su pantalón y tomándolo de las caderas lo atrajo a su cuerpo, sintiendo su miembro a medio despertar. Rei se exaltó con las acciones del rubio y soltó avergonzado.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?

-Esta algo animado aquí abajo ¿No lo crees, Rei-chan?-dijo provocando un sonrojo aún mayor en Rei.

-No digas vulgaridades, Nagisa.-Tapó con su mano la boca del rubio antes de que dijera algo más, escuchó una risilla por parte de Nagisa, quien acto seguido lo miró desbordando por sus orbes rosados un gran deseo por seguirlo tocando. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mirando fijamente a Rei.

.-Rei-chan...-Susurró suavemente, queriendo llamar su atención.-Rei... Chan...-Sus ojos lo recorrían con sensualidad, al saber que Rei estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado y no lo miraría por más que le hablara, abrió su boca con la mano de Rei aún sobre ella y lamió lentamente sus dedos.

-¡Na..NAGISA!-gritó intentando retirar su mano, pero el rubio lo tomó por la muñeca y sin quitarle la vista de encima continuó lamiendo sus dedos. Rei lo miraba atónito, y con tanta vergüenza como le era posible soportar.

-Te dije que estaba aburrido...

-¿Y vas a usarme para quitarte el aburrimiento de encima?.-dijo por fin arrebatando su mano de las suyas. El beso no le había desagradado por completo pero lo que no le pareció fue la idea de ser utilizado para que Nagisa descargara las necesidades de su cuerpo... Si él no estuviera ahí ¿Lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera?

-Si, vamos a hacer algo para divertirnos juntos.-dijo rozando su cadera con la suya.

-¿De que manera es "esto" divertido?.-enfatizó.

-Mira, si aquí ya esta muy animado.-dijo tocando con descaro su entrepierna.

-¡Basta Nagisa!

-Vamos Rei-chan, no seas aburrido.-dijo tomando sus dos manos y estrechándolas sobre la pared. Tendía a usar un tono de voz muy sutil para conseguir lo que quería y poco a poco convencía a Rei.

-No... no es una buena idea, si deseas hacer ese tipo de cosas con gusto me retiraré para que lo hagas en el baño.

-No has entendido nada, Rei.-dijo acercando se a susurrar en su oido.-Quiero hacer este tipo de cosas... Con-ti-go.-Rei se quedo quieto tratando de racionalizar la locura del Rubio, no tenía la fuerza para negarse pero estaba lo suficientemente apenado como para seguir. Nagisa lo tomó por el mentón y le dio un beso, mucho más tierno y sutil que el anterior, pero con la misma dulzura con la que lo había tratado desde el principio.

Una voz, una ultima alarma que clamaba por su razón, se alojaba en su cabeza pero con cada beso depositado, con cada caricia dada, la ignoró. Con el deseo naciente la fue silenciando y la temperatura subiendo por su cuerpo terminó con la poca calma que tenía, mandando su lucidez hasta el fondo de sus pensamientos. Accediendo al fin a dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos y un merecido alivio a la creciente erección bajo de sus pantalones.

Tratando de demostrar cooperación, tomó el fino rostro y lo beso con sutileza. Nagisa mentalmente se contrajo al marcar por fin victoria sobre la firme mentalidad de Rei. Posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El más alto comenzó a avanzar con pasos inciertos, empujando a Nagisa con su cuerpo, guiándolo al escritorio, desordenando todo a su paso. Rei consideró la diferencia de estaturas y sentó al rubio sobre el escritorio para hacerlo más cómodo. Al estar sobre el mueble, lentamente abriendo sus piernas, le dio paso hasta su torso. Más besos siguieron de ese, unos más apasionados. Se besaron y tocaron a placer como lo que eran, un par de adolescentes explorando sus cuerpos, con la intimidad de la situación, la torpeza en sus movimientos, la timidez de estar experimentando algo nuevo, Rei tocaba el estilizado cuerpo de Nagisa con sumo cuidado, tratando de memorizar las lineas de su figura, trazando con sus dedos la curvatura de su espalda, la estrechez de su cintura, deslizando sus labios por su cuello, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

Nagisa llevó su mano hasta el cuello de Rei acariciándolo, sus dedos se introdujeron en la sedosa cabellera azulada, mientras sentía sus labios depositar suaves besos sobre su hombro. Con tanta delicadeza lo estaba volviendo loco, de pronto como si atinara a sus pensamientos mordió la pare baja de su cuello.

-¡Ah!-El primer gemido resonó fuerte en los oídos de Rei.

-¿Te lastime? Lo siento...-dijo depositando un beso sobre el lugar.

-No, se sintió bien. Continua... Rei-chan.-dijo tomando su espalda y acercándose más a él, sintiendo su cercanía, los definidos músculos de su espalda.

Se armó de valor y bajó su manos hasta su bermuda, desabrochandola y metiendo su mano para tocarlo. El tacto fue suave pero suficiente para hacer que los ojos de Nagisa se entrecerraran por la placentera caricia, estrujó su camisa al sentir las largos y fríos dedos rodear su miembro, un suspiro y la bocanada de aire que tomó endulzaban los oídos de Rei. Sintiéndose un poco más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a tocar con más confianza, encerrando su erección en su palma, provocando una deliciosa fricción entre su mano y la piel del miembro de Nagisa. Los dedos que acariciaban su cabello ahora tiraban de él, sintiendo como se le iba el aliento al ritmo del vaiven de su mano. La diferencia de temperatura entre su tibia intimidad y la fría mano de Rei, estaba aumentando el cosquilleo en su vientre.  
Poco a poco aumentó los movimientos de su mano y la mano libre de Nagisa se deslizaron hasta sus glúteos, tocándolos con firmeza y delatando la pasión que reclamaba su cuerpo. Lo acarició hasta llegar a su entre pierna, animándolo a dejarlo tocar también. Ambos tocaron a placer y sobre las exigencias que marcaban sus cuerpos. Rei con la sangre hirviendo, concentrándose en su firme erección y sus mejillas, mientras que Nagisa respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de los continuos espasmos provocados por Rei. Ambos estaban por culminar, en la cúspide del orgasmo Nagisa rodeo con sus piernas la cadera del más alto, derramándose sobre su mano.

Recuperándose de su primer encuentro y aún temblando por el éxtasis en el que había estado, se separo un poco de Rei. El más alto tenía una vista muy erótica de su compañero, su rostro estaba colorido, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, casi como una orden de su cuerpo se acercó hasta su rostro y deposito un beso sobre sus labios, solo porque así lo deseaba. El rubio acepto sus labios y dejando de atender su entre pierna se acercó a la orilla del mueble impulsándolo a moverse.

-¿Que haces?

-Vamos a la cama...-dijo jalando su mano, para empujarlo sobre el colchón. Siendo guiado por la pura excitación sin una sola pizca de sentido común se dejo caer en la orilla de la cama, Nagisa se hincó frente a él mirándolo seductoramente y con ambas manos tomó su miembro despierto y beso al punta rosada.

-Espera, no vas a...

-¿A qué?-dijo lamiendo cual caramelo. Rei contrajo su rostro por la sensación de su lengua tibia.

-Espera...

-Déjame hacerlo... Es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien.-Muy en contra de Rei, Nagisa introdujo su miembro en su boca, sintiéndolo chocar contra la piel de su mejilla por dentro. Rei ahogo un gemido mordiendo su mano, mientras sentía la lengua traviesa de Nagisa lamer toda su extensión. Su cabeza subía y bajaba recorriendo con avidez su miembro, succionando la punta.

Rei mezcló sus dedos entre la espesa cabellera rubia, tratando de detener sus movimientos, lentamente lo llevaba a un éxtasis pacaminosamente placentero. Nagisa tomó su pierna derecha y la subió sobre su hombro, teniendo una vista más amplia y mayor acceso a toda su intimidad, succionó con cuidado a la piel de sus testículos, escuchando cada vez más alto su melodiosa voz, con la cordura en vuelta en deseo y sintiéndose cada vez más al borde del inminente orgasmo, cuando se sentía a punto de culminar, Nagisa liberó su miembro completamente húmedo por la previa felación.  
Sacó por completo su bermuda y ropa interior, situándose sobre las caderas de Rei, balanceándose, mientras rozaba a su miembro erecto de nuevo, contra el de él.

El más alto no estaba convencido aún de que tan segura esa practica, ni si sería doloroso para Nagisa pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que colocaba sus dedos sobre sus labios y uno por uno los introducía en su boca. Veía a Nagisa a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniéndose con una mano sobre su hombro y lamiendo sus dedos.  
-¿Que... haces?-preguntó totalmente hipnotizado con la provocativa pose del rubio. Nagisa sonrió traviesamente y sacando sus dedos.  
Se levanto un poco e introdujo un dedo en su entrada, estimulando sus paredes ya húmedas por la excitación, dejando salir quejidos mientras se estrechaba.

-No todo se aprende de los libros Rei lo tomó de la cintura y se acercó a su pecho lamiendo sus pezones, estrujando uno con su dedo. Ambos se contemplaban con los rostros llenos de placer y en su más puro estado carnal.

Nagisa se sentía satisfecho por provocar en Rei una expresión tan excitante, se veía tan vulnerable siendo presa de sus instintos, todo por una pequeña provocación suya. Introdujo el segundo dedo, provocándose menos dolor y mucho más placer del que ya sentía.

-¡AH! Mmm Rei.-Movía su cadera autopenetrandose con sus dedos, mientras Rei atacaba con devoción su cuello. Justo cuando se sintió listo, saco sus dedos y con la ayuda de Rei, fue introduciendo poco a poco el miembro del peliazul.

-Ah... Rei...-Mordió su hombro, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda. Rei sintió el impulso de su sexo recorrer todo su cuerpo. La posición en la que estaban era un poco difícil para el rubio por lo que Rei se dejo caer sobre la cama, permitiendo que Nagisa se quedara sobre su torso, apoyándose completamente en el vientre marcado de Rei.

Rei era un devoto admirador de las cosas bellas en todo momento, en ese instante sus ojos se posaron sobre la delicada criatura que lo montaba con sensualidad, su cabello ondulado y dorado, algunos mechones pegados al cuello y frente por el sudor. Sus brillantes ojos entrecerrados, los músculos de su vientre se contraían al ir introduciendo el miembro de Rei en su entrada. Un sensual gemido salió de su boca al sentirlo completamente dentro. La belleza de ese chico tan encantador, la sincronía entre sus latidos acelerados y el pulso de Nagisa, hacía mucho más excitante su posición. Posó sus manos en su cadera y comenzó a moverse lentamente, esperando a que su cuerpo se ajustara a su medida.

Poco a poco fue pasando el dolor y los movimientos de Nagisa se hicieron más marcados. Sosteniéndose con una mano sobre el pecho de Rei y otra sobre su vientre comenzó a mover sus caderas moviéndose en círculos, brindándole una sensación placentera tanto a él como a Rei. Dejando caer sus rodillas directamente sobre el colchón, sacó un poco su miembro y volvió a introducirlo de golpe, rozando tantas terminaciones como le fue posible en una estocada.  
Aún con las manos de Rei en su cadera comenzó a cabalgarlo a un ritmo tortuosamente lento, subía y bajaba presionando a Rei, movía sus caderas buscando dar en el punto más sensible de su interior.

Rei estaba en blanco con tanto placer, su miembro estaba rodeado de una deliciosa estrechez. La temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó y la sangre de agalopó en su cara enrojeciendo hasta la punta de sus orejas. Los suspiros y jadeos eran lo único que salía de su boca, con Nagisa sobre él no podía pensar en nada más aparte del rubio y el placer que le estaba provocando. Las prolongadas sensaciones que causaba cada vez que su miembro entraba de golpe en su interior. La lujuria que desprendía la esbelta figura montándolo despertaba el gran deseo de dominarle, con trabajo detuvo sus movimientos y sin sacar su miembro de su interior lo recostó sobre la cama, sorprendiendo a Nagisa.

-¿Huh? ¡Espera, Rei-AHH!- La melodiosa voz del rubio resonó con fuerza. Rei se colocó entre sus piernas abriéndolas sin reparo, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

-Ah, Nagisa...-El deseo lo dominó por completo y ahora lo embestía con fiereza, sostuvo sus caderas con ambas manos y penetró con frenesí su rosada entrada. Nagisa estaba al borde del delirio al sentir la fuerza con la que de pronto lo atacó. De sus labios salía un hilo de saliva de tanto gemir, los gruñidos y jadeos de Rei llegaban a sus oídos haciéndolo sentir mucho más excitado, el sonido húmedo de su pene golpeando su entrada y el frenético rechinido de la cama formaban una atmósfera erótica en el cuarto. El olor a sexo era palpable.

Nagisa colocó sus manos alrededor de Rei, tocaba su espalda tratando de aferrarse a ella sumiendo sus dedos en los músculos de sus brazos y clavando sus uñas en su espalda, lo rasguñaba con fuerza al sentir como se movía en su interior, la expresión de su cara era diferente, el entrecejo fruncido, su respiración mucho más agitada, su cara aún estaba roja pero la ternura que lo caracterizaba había sido reemplazada por un aire mayor, Rei se veía...

-"Tan sexy..."-Nagisa mordía su labio inferior deleitándose con el rostro del peli azul, quien aún concentrado golpeaba sus caderas con inusitada pasión, moviéndose dentro de él rozó un punto que lo hizo gritar. Lo golpeaba con fuerza mientras el mismo sentía como el interior de Nagisa lo apretaba más con cada embestida. Sus cuerpos sudados, justo cuando pensó que no podía sentir más placer Rei llevó su mano hasta la erección de Nagisa y comenzó a masajearla.

Los gemidos se volvieron mucho más agudos a sus oidos y sus embestidas paraban en seco justo donde se hallaba la próstata del rubio. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y tiró con fuerza de él, sintiendo como Rei se agrandaba en su interior. La mano de Rei estimulándolo, las estocadas certeras en su interior, los gemidos de Nagisa, todo eso aunado a la cercanía de sus cuerpos durante el acto, Nagisa dejo fluir toda su esencia con un sonoro gemido sobre la mano de Rei. El peliazul siguió embistiendo su entrada, terminando justo después de él, ambos cuerpos vibraron en el éxtasis, el rubio sintió como el semen caliente llenaba su interior. Ambos respiraban agitados, Rei se acercó hasta sus labios y deposito un beso dulce sobre sus labios. Saboreo con mayor libertad sus labios delgados que siempre que lo miraban le sonreían con picardía. Se dejó caer a su lado suspirando, mientras poco a poco recuperaba su consciencia.

Nagisa fue el primero de hablar.

-Tu... Eres inesperadamente apasionado en estas cosas.-dijo recuperando el aliento.

-Fuiste tu quien me provocó, yo no tenía la intención de hacerte... Eso.

-EH, Rei-chan~ definitivamente recurriré a ti cuando me sienta aburrido.-dijo mirando lascivamente a Rei.-No pensé que siendo tan recto tuvieras un lado tan salvaje, pero de alguna forma me siento feliz de conocer esa parte tuya.

-¿D-de qué hablas?-cuestionó apenado.

-No le muestres a nadie esa cara sonrojada tuya.

-¿Que demonios? No es como si a alguien le importara un sujeto sonrojado.-dijo sentándose sobre el colchón, ocultando su rostro.

-A mi si, quiero ser el único que la haya visto antes ¿Me prometes que será así, Rei-chan?

-¿Por que tanto interés en algo tan absurdo?-dijo aún sin mirarlo

-¿Prometelo, si?-Nagisa le dedicó una mirada tierna con un puchero.

-E-esta bien.

-Seré el único que conocerá la dulce cara excitada de Rei, me pregunto ¿cuando la veré de nuevo?-dijo haciendo que se sonrojara aún más y lanzandole una almohada gritó.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías Nagisa!-El rubio lanzó una fuerte carcajada cubriéndose de los ataques del avergonzado Rei.

Jamás pensó que haría tal cosa con él, pero sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Quizás después de todo sería buena idea ir a estudiar más seguido con él, así en caso de aburrirse, solo tendría que asegurarse de hacer que su querido sensei pierda un poco la cabeza, lo que probablemente no sería muy difícil...


End file.
